Junjou Terrorist: Caught
by GothicNinjaKitty
Summary: What happened if Shinobu's father, Miyagi's boss, caught them kissing? MiyagixShinobu terrorist.
1. Chapter 1

**Junjou Terrorist  
><em>In<em>  
>Getting Caught<strong>

Miyagi was in the dean's office around 2pm. The dean and two other professors were there since it was the same hour they had off.

_Mmm… Kamijo would've been here, but his little lover came by and kidnapped him_

Miyagi thought with a smile as the dean was serving coffee to all of the professors. One professor turned on the news to see if anything was happening. Miyagi froze when another story of how they arrested a man from being caught in a sexual situation with a 17 year old girl.

_That is the tenth time this month… they need to be more discreet like me and—_

"This sickens me" The dean said in a disgusted harsh tone that made Miyagi freeze more

"Well… it's disgusting. How a person can use an underage child for their own sick pleasure is beyond me. Those pedophiles ruin those children's chances at a normal life" the dean said and Miyagi took a sip of coffee

"What if they are in love?" Miyagi asked

_Like me and Shinobu_

"Love? You have to be kidding professor. How can it be love? How can a young person love a person more than twice their age? It's lust… very sick lust" the dean said and the other professors nodded and Miyagi froze as everything the dean said ran through his mind

_…L-lust? I-is Shinobu… just lusting for me?_

"Professor?" the dean asked but Miyagi was still lost in his thought

_Is… this just sick pleasure?_

"Professor?"

_M-more importantly… a-am I ruining Shinobu's life?_

"Professor?" the dean asked louder and this snapped Miyagi out of his thought

"H-Hai?" he asked and the dean looked concerned

"Are you ok? I've been calling you…" the dean said and Miyagi nodded

"Yes I'm fine"

"Ok, that's good… I was wondering professor, what do you think of all this?" the dean asked

"…Well" Miyagi said looking to the side avoiding the shocked faces of his co-workers and boss

"What? But Miyagi, you can't possibly think that this is a good thing do you?" the dean asked and Miyagi felt his blood run cold again

_Shit Miyagi, nice job… now look what you got yourself in… think, think_

"Well when I was around 17 years of age, I fell in love with one sensei of mine. I know it was love since we never touched each other in a sexual way and… when she died, well I couldn't forget about her for many, many years. And lust never lasts" Miyagi said calmly but his mind was sighing in relief that he found a truthful excuse.

"Oh right, my daughter mentioned that it was the reason she divorced you right?" The dean said and Miyagi looked to the ground

"Thanks for reminding me of that" Miyagi said, but he was grateful that this happened because he met Shinobu out of it. Even though Shinbou was a pain in the butt most of the time, Miyagi knows he fell in love with the boy since he was the one who got him to forget about his sensei when no other person could.

_Even though I'm in love with him… is he? Or is this just lust like the dean said?_

"Sorry, I didn't mean to bring back any unwanted memories. Well… I guess you're the expectation of my little rant Miyagi" The dean said and Miyagi sighed

_If Shinobu does love me… would our relationship be an expectation too?_

"Well I better get going, my class starts soon and I have to get ready" Miyagi said leaving. Down the hall he was thinking about his relationship with Shinobu

_I have to find out…_

Miyagi got into his office and found his assistant Hiroki Kamijo sitting down organizing papers

"Ka-mi-jo!" Miyagi said glomping his assistant making him drop his papers and glare harshly

"Professor for the last time, don't do that!" Hiroki said and Miyagi whined

"But I need help…"

"What is it?" Hiroki asked after a sigh, bending down to get the papers and Miyagi was about to say something when he noticed a red mark on Hiroki's neck and smirked

"Aww did you and your lover have fuuun?" Miyagi asked in a teasing tone making Hiroki blush with anger and embarrassment

"Sh-shut up! Do you want help or do you want me to leave!" Hiroki said angrily and Miyagi sighed

"Sorry…" Miyagi said shocking Hiroki since he usually whines more and never really say sorry but more teasing

"What is it?" Hiroki asked

"… Well… I've been thinking about my relationship with…"

"The dean's son?" Hiroki asked

"Yes… I was in the dean's office when a news story came up about how a man got caught in a sexual situation with someone underage… the dean went on how it's just sick pleasure… for a person to do that to an underage kid. He also said it is ruining the lives of them and how it is just lust…"

"…Uh" Hiroki said having no clue what to say since he's in shock

"Hiroki… am I ruining Shinobu's life? I know I fallen for him b-but is he in love with me, or is it just lust? I don't know what to think anymore" Miyagi said and Hiroki had wide eyes as this was the first time that Miyagi had ever called him by his first name… this is serious.

"Miyagi… you need to ask him as soon as possible. And if he isn't in love with you, you have to end it. I know I may sound mean, but you'll just ruin your own life. You're the one who said if he didn't need you, you would be the one who breaks it off with him"

"Easy for you to say… since you know you have someone who is definitely in love with you... I'm in love… and unlike my sensei… I know I wouldn't forget… about him… I'll ruin my life both ways" Miyagi said

"Just talk with him as soon as possible… you never know until you do" Hiroki said and Miyagi nodded getting ready to go teach his class.

_Good thing this is my last class of the day…_

Miyagi went to teach his class. He was physically there teaching his students, but his mind was with Shinobu. After the hour and a half class the professor sighed

_Finally! This day went extremely slow… have to talk to Shinobu right away._

Miyagi left and went straight home to find Shinobu already there making dinner

"Finally you're home old man" Shinobu said and Miyagi sighed and rubbed his neck

"Long day"

"What happened?" Shinobu asked and Miyagi sighed

"Shinobu… I want to ask you something, but I can't find the right wording" Miyagi said and Shinobu glared

"Just be blunt about it, like I am"

_It's now to find out if he loves me or not. Am I ready for this? Even if I'm not I have to for Shinobu's sake_

"Shinobu… are you in love with me or are you just in lust?" Miyagi asked and Shinobu turned off the burner and looked to Miyagi glaring

"Of course I love you, why would you ask?"

"Lust and love are two different feelings"

"I'm not in lust with you! I'm in love!"

"How can you possibly know when lust and love feel almost the same thing!" Miyagi asked and Shinobu was confused

"What's the difference then?"

"Lust is when you think you're in love with someone but it ends up being you only 'loved' them for the body or something, like if you lust for sex. Love is when you love the person's being, loves their personality not only the body" Miyagi said and Shinobu glared

"Why are you asking me this?"

"Because I don't want to jeopardize my life with you if you are just in lust" Miyagi said firmly even though that statement hurt him mentally

"Bastard… you rather dump me to keep your reputation with my father!" Shinobu said leaving to his room and Miyagi sighed and put his hand on his eyes… and walked to Shinobu's room and knocked on the door

"Shinobu?"

"Go away!

"But I have to talk to you" Miyagi said and hearing no answer, Miyagi sighed and opened the door to see the 17 almost 18 year old boy in tears on his bed

"I told you to go away!" Shinobu said and Miyagi sighed and walked over to the boy and sat next to him

"Shinobu… what I said… it kinda came out wrong. I know for a fact that if you were in lust with me that our relationship wouldn't last… and if our relationship was based on lust that I wouldn't only ruin my own life, but yours as well. If we got caught… and you were only lusting for me, I fear that you would hate me…" Miyagi said looking down sadly and when Shinobu was about to say something Miyagi put a finger gently on his lips

"It's looked down upon… people around my age or older dating people underage… ten people have been arrested this month alone for being with a child. Your father said that it's ruining the children's lives… and I'm so in love with you that I don't want to ruin your life… If I had a choice, I would rather ruin my life this way if we were to break up now so you can have a chance to find someone younger than me and live a normal life" Miyagi said almost in tears and Shinobu glared slightly with a blush

"But I know I'm in love with you" Shinobu said and Miyagi looked to him

"But"

"But nothing, I'm not stupid Miyagi… I know when I first told you that I loved you and you kissed and gave me that hand-job that you were testing if I was just curious or in lust… but you found out that I wasn't right? God Miyagi… how stupid are you? I gave you all types of clues that I love you… and it's been months… almost a year, right? If it was just lust, wouldn't I have left by now?" Shinobu asked and Miyagi smiled and kissed Shinobu.

"I love you so much Shinobu" Miyagi said and Shinobu blushed and looked to the side

"I love you too" Shinobu said and glared at his lover "Why are you worrying over something this stupid?"

"Because I love you… I only care what is good for you" Miyagi said and Shinobu hugged Miyagi, burying his head into Miyagi's chest and mumbled something

"What was that Shinobu?" Miyagi asked

"I said what's good for me is Miyagi" Shinobu said blushing and Miyagi blushed slightly and started kissing him and got on top of him. Shinobu pulled him closer and then all the sudden the door opened

"Professor, you left—"

Miyagi and Shinobu froze with wide eyes and they both sat up looking to the side to see the stunned dean


	2. Chapter 2

"D-dad" Shinobu said. Stun, realization and then anger showed up on the dean's face in the matter of seconds and growled and pulled his son from Miyagi's grip…

"Miyagi what do you think you're doing with my son!" the dean asked as harsh as he could holding onto his son's arm tight, "I should've known with him being gone all the time. Whatever that sensei of yours did to you messed you up" he finished harsher than he did before making Miyagi wince slightly in pain

"But—" Miyagi and Shibou both said

"No buts, Shinobu I'm taking you home… and as for you Miyagi, you're fired, get your things tomorrow. And don't ever come near my son again" He said leaving before Shinobu or Miyagi could say anything. After hearing the door slam, Miyagi felt the rush of pain and sadness and felt the tears come. He couldn't stop them since he knew there was nothing he could do to make this right. He knew he would ruin both of their lives.

"I-I'm sorry Shinobu" Miyagi said sadly. After what felt like a few hours, Miyagi got up from the bed, looking at it sadly and walked to the kitchen to see the cabbage that Shinobu had cooked. Miyagi sadly got a plate full of it and took a bite of it and had wide eyes

"Hey Shinobu this is your best dish yet…" Miyagi said and had wide eyes when Shinobu wasn't there…

_Oh right… this… is going to be hard… without him_

Miyagi finished the food sadly and had 5 cans of beers before walking to bed. That night was the most miserable night he had ever had. Shinobu always was sleep next to him, and he missed the extra warmth. Miyagi couldn't sleep whatsoever.

The morning, if you didn't know any better, you would've thought that he was a black haired Akihiko Usami, when he forgot to do a 567 page book and had to finish it in one night without rest. He got ready, in casual clothing, and left to pick his things up from his, no, now Hiroki's office.

_This is it… my last day to see Hiroki… and my office…_

Miyagi sighed before entering the building and walking into the office to see Hiroki, who was shocked to see Miyagi like this

"Professor what happened? Why are you dressed in casual clothing?" Hiroki asked and when Miyagi was about to speak, the dean walked in

"Hiroki I need to speak to Miyagi alone, please leave" he said and Hiroki nodded leaving the room shutting the door, but stayed near trying to overhear anything

"…S-sir" Miyagi said sadly

"Why are you in casual clothing?"

"You fired me"

"So this is a place of business"

"So I have to wear formal clothing just to pack my things?" Miyagi irritated, he was tired and he didn't want to deal with the man who had ruined his life.

"I'm sorry… I can't fire you… after this month; there has been less teachers and professors…"

"What?"

"So you aren't fired, but I have to give you six months off, so you don't need to pack your things" he said and Miyagi had wide eyes

"Sir…"

"But Miyagi, remember this, I'm still pissed off at you. Don't come near my son again" he said. Outside the office Hiroki, heard the whole thing and when the door opened, he pretended he didn't hear anything

"Hiroki, you may go back in now" the dean said and Hiroki nodded and walked back in

"Professor" Hiroki said and Miyagi looked to him and smiled faintly

"Hey…"

"… I overheard. He found out about you and his son, didn't he?" Hiroki said glaring and Miyagi sighed, but nodded

"What did I tell you yesterday?" Hiroki said and Miyagi sighed

"I told Shinobu about how I didn't want to ruin both of our lives if he was just in lust… he's in love with me, like I am him. When we kissed the dean walked in"

"…Are you ok?" Hiroki asked and Miyagi smiled sadly and shook his head

"No, not really. I could hardly sleep last night… I know I can't live without him" Miyagi said sighing

"Professor…"

"Well at least he has a chance for a normal life" Miyagi said sighing "And I only have a few months off of work"

"Miyagi" Hiroki sighed and Miyagi sighed

"Well I don't work here right now, and you have class so I'll leave" Miyagi said leaving to his house. Miyagi decided to drink off his problems and grabbed the strongest stuff he had and downed the whole bottle.

For the first few months of being alone Miyagi tried to text, call and even email Shinobu because he needed to have some contact with the boy. Soon Shinobu's father erased Shinobu's contacts, changed his phone number and erased Shinobu's email. Soon Miyagi couldn't contact him…

_It's for the best…_

Another month passed and Miyagi opened the door to see a panting Hiroki that had a bleeding cheek

"Kamijo? What are you doing here? What happened to your cheek?" Miyagi asked and Hiroki sighed

"My cheek doesn't matter right now… My boyfriend's studying to be a doctor"

"How's he doing?" Miyagi asked smiling

"Shut up this is important… Shinobu's… been

"Been what?" Miyagi asked as he thought that his love was forced to move across the world or something.

"… He's been kidnapped…" Hiroki said

**I know this is a little rushed, When I was making this story is May, I was scared if I would loose intrest in this story and stop it all together so I wrote it kinda fast XD**


	3. Chapter 3

"What?" Miyagi asked shocked

"Well…"

**Flashback**

**Hiroki was organizing the papers for one of his classes when the dean was talking to someone next to his office…**

**"What?"**

**"Someone kidnapped my son, I need help to get him back"**

**Hiroki heard enough and ran out of the college's campus and saw that Nowaki was there**

**"Nowaki be home soon something important came up!" Hiroki yelled running as fast as possible down the street. Tripping and falling, Hiroki scrapped his cheek badly, but still got up and ran to Miyagi's house**

**End of flashback**

"…Someone kidnapped him?" Miyagi asked concern

"That is what I said" Hiroki said and saw Nowaki ran to him

"Hiro-San!" Nowaki said and Hiroki looked to him

"Hey Nowaki… why did you follow me?"

"Well you seemed concerned about something… but what happened to your cheek?"

"I fell when coming here" Hiroki said blushing embarrassed and heard Miyagi chuckle

"For some reason, that doesn't surprise me" Miyagi said and Hiroki glared

"Sorry for telling you anything" Hiroki said and Nowaki looked to the professor and back to Hiroki

"…Hiro-San, why did you come here?" Nowaki asked curious and Miyagi smiled but frowned

"No need to worry Kusama-san… Kamijo was just here to inform me of something that had happened" Miyagi said in a worried tone

"What happened?"

"Well starting at the beginning, my lover—" Miyagi started

"The dean's 17 year old son" Hiroki said

"Well anyways… the dean found out and I can't contact him at all and it's been months…"

"And I overheard the dean talk about how his son was kidnapped and I had to tell him this" Hiroki said and sighed, "I'm sorry professor… I'll inform you if I hear anything else" Hiroki said

"I'm sorry to hear that" Nowaki said sighing sadly. He was really genuinely sad since he is kindhearted, "I'll tell you anything too, like if he showed up at the hospital or anything"

"Ok thanks. Hopefully he's not hurt enough to go to the hospital" Miyagi mumbled and the two nodded

"Sorry again professor" Hiroki said before leaving with Nowaki. Miyagi sighed and sat on his couch. He was tempted to run around to see where Shinobu saw but that would make the boy more in danger than he already was in. Miyagi sighed incredibly worried for the boy he loved

_Please be ok Shinobu... please_

A week passed and Hiroki walked over to Miyagi's house and Miyagi answered it, looking all sleep deprived more than he had been in the past months, like he was so worried that he couldn't even lay down. Hiroki sighed at seeing the man who was so strong to survive his divorce with his wife, worry endlessly for someone.

"Miyagi… they found Shinobu… He's at the abandoned factory held at gunpoint… and well they want his father to give them 50 million dollars or else they would kill him"

"Wh-what?" Miyagi asked

"It's true… the dean told me… and no police are to go or they would kill him. The dean said he was going to send in police… you have to—" before Hiroki could finish, Miyagi was already out of the door running to the abandoned factory on the other side of the town. He would've used his car, but it has no gas in it. He would never forgive the dean if something was going to happen to Shinobu

_Stupid dean, what the hell? Risking your son's life like that!_

Hiroki sighed and went back to work where the dean stopped him

"Where did you go Hiroki?" the dean asked and Hiroki sighed

"Told Miyagi about the kidnapping" he said calmly

"What!" the dean asked "Did you know what he did to my son!"

"Yes, he loved him. Fire me for telling him, but he's the one who cares about your son the most. He is on his way towards where they are holding your son captive. Oh and have you seen him? I told him about Shinobu's kidnapping last week, he looks as if he hadn't even laid down to try to sleep" he said leaving

On the way to the factory, Miyagi was running as fast as he could not wanting anything to happen to his lover. The sirens of the police were coming closer

_Shit! Hurry Miyagi, hurry!_

Miyagi ran as fast as possible and made it to the building and looked inside… and saw the kidnappers talk.

"The police sirens, sorry boy but you die today" the leader said aiming the gun at the scared boy

"Shinobu!" Miyagi said running and pushed his lover out of the way as the man pulled the trigger.

"Miyagi!" Shinobu yelled as Miyagi fell down bleeding from his stomach area, clenching it. Shinobu looked to Miyagi with tears. Miyagi had blood coming from his wound and his mouth and Shinobu sat next to him

"Miyagi…" Shinobu said sadly and Miyagi looked to him hearing the police run in and catch the three kidnappers and call an ambulance.

"Miyagi… you'll be ok" Shinobu said and Miyagi smiled sadly

"Shinobu… I love you" Miyagi said shutting his eyes going limp

"Miyagi!" Shinobu said crying and his father came in sighing as his son was ok, but then saw that Miyagi was bleeding

"Must've gotten shot… good reddens" he said and Shinobu looked to him with so much hate that made his father flinch

"SHUT UP!" Shinobu yelled

"But Shinobu…" his father said

"HE TOOK THE BULLET FOR ME!" Shinobu said starting to sob, "H-he took the bullet… he… loves me and I love him too. DAMMIT MIYAGI DON'T FUCKING DIE ON ME!" Shinobu yelled in despair and heartbreak.

"Shinobu" his father said stunned and saw that his son was really in love with Miyagi, and noticed that Miyagi was in love with his son… and thought that he was too harsh on the two of them. Once the ambulance came and took Miyagi to the hospital Shinobu was with him for the whole time.


	4. Chapter 4

Once Miyagi woke up, he looked around and saw Shinobu on the chair next to the bed

"Shinobu?"

Shinobu snapped his eyes open and glomped Miyagi

"Miyagi! You're ok!" Shinobu said and Miyagi smiled slightly

"Of course I am, why wouldn't I be?"

"Uhm… for one I haven't seen nor talked to you in months and for a second you took a bullet for me"

"Line 'I love you so much that I would take a bullet for you'" Miyagi said and felt Shinobu kiss him. Miyagi smiled and pulled him closer kissing back

_God I missed this_

"I love you Shinobu" Miyagi said and Shinobu blushed and smiled

"I love you too" he said and Miyagi had wide eyes

"Hey Shinobu… this is the first time I ever seen you smile" Miyagi said and Shinobu blushed

"Yeah, it takes a lot to make me smile, you're lucky to see it" Shinobu said and Miyagi laughed. All the sudden the door opened and the two turned to see Nowaki, the intern, and Shinobu's father. Nowaki just checked to see if anything with Miyagi was bad, but everything came up good

"Well you're going to make a complete recovery, it's surprising since people above thirty tend to lose time to the recovery process" Nowaki said and Miyagi glared at him

"Says the person that is eleven years younger than me" Miyagi said and Nowaki grinned

"Yeah, yeah… I'll tell Hiro-San that you're ok" Nowaki said

"So you're recovery process is good, maybe you're not as old as I thought" Shinobu said making Miyagi glare and Nowaki laugh

"You're lucky too, the bullet didn't hit any vital organs" Nowaki explained and Shinobu huffed

"Wait scratch what I said… since the bullet didn't hit any vital organs, you're still an old man" Shinobu said and Miyagi whined

"Shinobu~! That's not very nice! I took the bullet for you" Miyagi said getting kissed by Shinobu, even if his father was still in the room.

"Good luck" Nowaki said leaving. Miyagi knowing that he meant good luck with his lover and his lover's father, not recovering from the bullet wound

"How do you know him?" the dean asked

"He's Hiroki's lover" Miyagi said knowing since he said that Hiroki is going to kill him.

"Oh really?

"Dad…" Shinobu said glaring at him slightly

"… Oh, Miyagi. I'm sorry for everything I did, I never gave you the chance to say anything… neither did I give you a chance Shinobu… I'm sorry to both of you. I wish it didn't take Miyagi to take a bullet for you for me to understand that you two are in love" the dean said and Miyagi sighed

"Well you did kinda catch us at an awkward moment" Miyagi said getting hit on his shoulder by Shinobu, "What?"

"Miyagi…" Shinobu said blushing to the side making Miyagi laugh. Nowaki came back in smiling

"Miyagi-san… you can leave whenever you want, just no hard physical activity until your bullet wound heals" Nowaki said and Miyagi nodded

"Well I have to go, so I might see you around, hopefully not in hear"

"Yeah" Miyagi said waving and Nowaki left

"Professor, I expect you back at work Monday morning" the dean said and Miyagi looked to him confused

"But I still have like 2 months off still"

"But that was before I knew you two were in love" he said and Miyagi smiled

"Ok, I'll be there"

"So… how far did you two go?" the dean asked and Miyagi and Shinobu both blushed deeply

"Uh… well… you see" Shinobu said grabbing Miyagi's hand pulling him up and both ran out of the room getting chased by the dean and got caught and pulled back in

"Old man, you got us caught" Shinobu mumbled irritated and Miyagi whined

"I'm wounded you know, plus you with your short legs got us caught" Miyagi said and the dean tapped his foot

"Tell me now"

"All the way" Miyagi mumbled blushing deeply as well as Shinobu

"…Who's seme?" the dean asked

"I am!" Shinobu said like he was and Miyagi smiled and put his hand on his head

"You wish"

"Stupid Miyagi" Shinobu mumbled and the dean and Miyagi laughed deeply

"Well I accept your relationship, and Miyagi…" the dean said and Miyagi looked to him

"Thanks for saving my son" the dean said smiling and Miyagi returned the smile and nodded. When the dean left, Shinobu looked to Miyagi

"Thanks for saving me" he said blushing

"I'll always protect the person I love the most in the world" Miyagi said smiling and Shinobu blushed and hugged him

"I love you too" Shinobu said. The two left home and sat down

"Oh Shinobu I forgot to mention… the last meal you cooked before your father took you away it was the best you ever made" Miyagi said smiling and Shinobu blushed

"Really?"

"Yes" Miyagi said hugging the boy, "God I missed you…" Miyagi said kissing him and the phone rang and Miyagi answered it

"Hello?"

'Hi it's Nowaki again… I meant with physical work I also meant no sexual activity'

Miyagi had wide eyes

"What do you read minds!"

'No… I just know how I am with Hiro-San… it would hurt you more'

"Fine" Miyagi groaned "how long?"

'I say by next week you're good to go'

"WHAT!" Miyagi said with wide eyes

'Settle down, you survived months without him right, what's one more week right?'

"You evil son of a bitch" Miyagi said in an evil tone

'Funny, Hiro-San said that the other day hahaha'

"I'll make you pay"

'What can you possibly do?'

"Oh I have something, got to go" Miyagi said in a scheming tone of voice and hung up and Shinobu sighed

"What was that?"

"Oh… Kusama-san… he is evil. He told me no sex with you for a week" Miyagi said

"What? Why?"

"Physical activity would hurt my wound" Miyagi said and Shinobu sighed

"Well if it means you getting better, then we can wait" Shinobu said and Miyagi smiled. He smiled because he knows Shinobu is really in love with him as he was and he's scheming something against Nowaki and it has to do with a certain assistant


	5. Epilogue

On Monday, three days after the accident, Miyagi was sitting in his office smiling as Hiroki was doing all the work for his and Miyagi's class

"Tell me again why you can't do this yourself?" Hiroki asked irritated

"I got a bullet wound… your lover said no hard physical work, so therefore my assistant has to do it" Miyagi said grinning

"Damn Nowaki" Hiroki mumbled organizing things and Miyagi decided to call Shinobu

'Hello?'

"Hello Shinobu-chin~!"

'Why you so happy?'

"I love you"

'I love you too, now tell me why you're so happy'

"I'm just glad everything is back to normal" Miyagi said laughing when a quiet 'not me' came from his assistant, "I have to go Shinobu… a lot of work to be done, I just called to say I love you"

'I love you too, bye'

"Bye" he said hanging up

"A lot of work my ass, you're making me do it all" Hiroki growled out irritated and Miyagi stretched slightly

"Ahh but you love it"

"Me love doing your work? Not!"

"But I am glad everything is back to normal" Miyagi said and frowned slightly, "Oh wait not everything I forgot to tell you that I might have slipped out your relationship with Kusama-san to the dean" Miyagi said and Hiroki blushed and dropped the heavy stack of papers

"YOU WHAT!"

"Oh now look at the mess, now you have to do double work" Miyagi said smiling

"I'm going to kill you" Hiroki said and laughter filled the hallway their office is located in

**THE END**


End file.
